Misión de seducción
by Umeki-Nara
Summary: Por fin la guerra terminó. Se reencontraron, y en tan solo unos instantes lograron recordar como todo comenzó, a causa de una seducción.


_**¡Hola, queridos lectores! Les traigo aqui mi primer fic de Harry Potter. Espero que la lectura sea de su agrado ^o^**_

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, yo escribo solamente por puro entretenimiento ^^ **_

_**Advertencias: Tal vez un poco de OoC en la actitud de Snape, por lo demás creo que no.**_

__**OoOoOoO: **_**Flashback**_

_**¡Disfruten! ^^**_

* * *

><p>-Severus.. -susurró, dejando salir un leve suspiro de sus labios.<p>

Tomó la pálida mano de aquel héroe que estuvo apunto de caer en batalla. Acarició con sus dedos de manera parsimoniosa la mano de Snape. **Su **Snape.

Porque sí, aún sabiendo que el hombre imponente y sarcástico del que se enamoró ahora tenía la vulnerabilidad de un niño pequeño, eso no cambiaba para nada sus sentimientos hacia él. Todo lo contrario, su estado actual le llenaba el alma de un sentimiento protector para con él.

Volvió a suspirar, recordando información que se había revelado en la última batalla entre Harry y Voldemort, en el Gran Comedor. No solamente ella, sino toda la escuela se había enterado de una pequeña parte de la vida del profesor Snape, desde su lealtad y los actos que cometió con tal de seguir siendo fiel a la causa de Dumbledore.

Sonrió con ironía. El hecho de qué Harry Potter, quien no se molestaba por siquiera ocultar su odio hacia el profesor de pociones, lo defendiese con tanto empeño frente a todo aquel que despotricase o dudase del pocionista.

Pero sobre todo, Potter no solo se encargo de limpiar el nombre de Severus Snape ante la comunidad mágica, callando así toda protesta de que él siguiese con vida; sino que también revelo detalles de su vida privada, tales que si Snape se llegaba a enterar cuando despertase, seguro que olvidaría que ese chico era el hijo de la mujer que siempre amo y lo mataría con sus propias manos.

Cerró los ojos con resignación. Si, el corazón de Snape pertenecía a nada más y nada menos que a Lily Potter -de apellido de soltera, Evans-.

Y he ahí la razón del porqué ella se encontraba sentada en la camilla donde Snape descansaba desde que Nagini lo hiriera de muerte. Necesitaba respuestas, y sinceras. Una respuesta a esa duda que la tenía intrigada desde que se revelara el amor del pocionista por la madre de Harry.

Porqué si se supone que que siempre amó a Lily Evans, **¿entonces qué demonios fue el intento de relación que mantuvimos por tres años?**, se preguntó por décimo octava vez en el día.

Porque si, podía seguir amándolo, podía admirarlo por la valentía que tuvo al desempeñar la importante misión que Dumbledore le encomendó, pero necesitaba desengañar a su pobre y herido corazón de una vez por todas.

¿Severus la amaba, como ella a él?

¿Los besos, caricias y palabras que le dedicó cuándo ella apenas era una estudiante ingenua y primeriza en el amor, eran falsas?

¿Acaso solamente la utilizó para saciar sus propios deseos?

No lo sabía, y en el fondo de su ser esperaba que no fuera así, que aunque no llegará al punto del amor que un hombre siente por una mujer, al menos Severus haya sentido por ella un poco de cariño.

Pero, fuera cuál fuese la verdad, aunque doliera, la aceptaría.

Le preguntaría en cuánto él despertara, no importando si se incomodaba. Porque después de todo, ella siempre fue curiosa, y eso él, lo sabía de sobra, siendo que Carolina Cortés fue una alumna un tanto.. peculiar en su época.

**OoOoOoO**

_-¿Mi nombre? Severus Snape. Un nombre qué, les aseguro, le darán la importancia justa como para maldecirme en silencio. -dijo fríamente el profesor de pociones a los novatos alumnos de primero, pertenecientes a las casas de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff. _

_-Y también les aseguro que eso no me importará en los más mínimo mientras sean mas útiles que la bola de inadaptados que he recibido en años anteriores -terminó, enseñando una sonrisa desdeñosa al alumnado. _

_Paseó su altiva y penetrante mirada por toda el aula, atemorizando de paso a la mayoría de los chicos. _

_-Así que algunos de ustedes tienen complejo de Gryffindor, ¿eh? -dijo calmado al ver como varios intentaban sostener la mirada a la suya. Siguió recorriendo cada rostro nuevo, hasta detenerse en uno en especifico. _

_Frunció el ceño, deteniendo su mirar para examinar a la alumna que se sentaba en una mesa que estaba justamente frente a la pizarra. Ravenclaw, castaña, ojimiel y de tez blanca, casi pálida. Justamente ella, Carolina Cortés, aunque él en ese momento desconocía su nombre. Ella, al percatarse que la oscura mirada del profesor se había posado sobre ella, lo miró directamente a los ojos, mirando a Snape con curiosidad._

_Unos segundos más pasaron, los ojos miel de Carolina perdiéndose en los oscuros de Snape. Hipnotizada por esa profundidad, solo atinó a sonreír tímidamente para el profesor de pociones. _

_Él, por su parte, enarcó una ceja, extrañado por el amable gesto de su alumna para con él. Rompió el contacto visual y procedió a dar su clase con aparente normalidad._

**OoOoOoO**

-Y pensar que desde que te mire sabía que eras especial – susurró, acariciándole la mejilla. Ese pequeño recuerdo había despertado la melancolía en ella.

-Siempre me pareció que eras demasiado ingenua para él, Caro. -se escuchó una voz melosa a su espalda. La cuál ella reconoció al instante.

-¿Que haces aquí, Miranda? - lo intentó, de verdad que lo intentó, pero al final su voz delató la molestia que sentía que esa mujer estuviese ahí.

**Su media-hermana.**

-Severus también me dejó agradables recuerdos. ¿Sabes? Tal vez lo quieras ignorar, pero date cuenta que no has sido la única mujer en su vida.- respondió con una sinceridad completamente dañina.

"_**No has sido la única mujer en su vida" **_

Maldición, eso era algo que por demás sabía. ¡Miranda, maldita imbécil, ¿porqué tenía que venir y joderla con sus palabras justamente en ese momento?

-Callate. -su voz tembló, no sabía si por la furia o porque de repente le habían entrado ganas de llorar.

-Aún recuerdo el día que empezaste a tenerle gusto -Miranda ladeó la cabeza, sonriendo de lado y rememorando escenas del pasado que antes no se había permitido apreciar.

**OoOoOoO**

_Miranda caminaba con paso tranquilo y altivo a la vez por entre un concurrido grupo de alumnos de Slytherin que se dirigían hacia el Gran Comedor. Al recorrer con la mirada sus costados pudo apreciar a su media-hermana Carolina no muy lejos donde ella se encontraba y mirando embelesada hacia un punto en especifico. Busco con la mirada la causa del estado embelesado de la pequeña Carolina, encontrando directamente al jefe de la casa a la que pertenecía: Severus Snape. _

_Sonrió con burla, mientras que se detenía detrás de la castaña y le ponía una mano en el hombro, para que espabilase. _

_-Así que te gusta Snape, ¿eh? - sonrió al ver como la cara de sorpresa de ella cambiaba rápidamente a una avergonzada.- Halá, te has sonrojado hasta las orejas. _

_-¡Cállate! -ordeno la más pequeña de manera autoritaria que ella no tenía. - ¿A ti que más te da quien me guste? -retó, recorriendo a Miranda de pies a cabeza con la mirada._

_Definitivamente de parecido no tenían nada. Más bien, si alguien las viera pensaría que cada una era el opuesto de la otra, y es que en cierta forma así era. Mientras que Carolina era castaña y pálida, Miranda era una Slytherin pelirroja, ojiazul y tez blanca, pero sin llegar a la palidez, además de que era unos cinco años mayor que Carolina._

_-¿No es un poco mayor para ti? Dudo mucho que le gusten las Ravenclaw's de segundo año. -se burlo, revolviendole el cabello traviesamente.- _

_-¡No es de tu incumbencia! -se defendió, sonrojada hasta la punta de las orejas y mirando de mala manera a Miranda. _

_-¿Se puede saber porque tanto escándalo, señoritas? -dijo la ronca voz de Severus detrás de ellas. Ambas voltearon a verlo, Miranda con una sonrisa en labios y Carolina tensada por el nerviosismo. _

_-P-profesor S-snape.. y-yo.. -tartamudeó la menor, jugando con sus dedos pulgares distraídamente._

_-Oh, profesor Snape, que gusto encontrarlo. Justamente estaba buscándole -la pelirroja sonrió, inclinando un poco la cabeza ante el hombre frente a ella.- lamento que tuviera que ver como mi pequeña hermana perdía los estribos en pleno pasillo, pero usted sabe como son los críos -lanzó una mirada maliciosa a la castaña._

_-Disculpe si escuché mal, pero, ¿acaba de decirme que son hermanas?- el profesor miro a ambas alternadamente. Que él supiera, no eran idénticas ni siquiera en el apellido. _

_-Casi, profesor, casi. Somos medias-hermanas. -sonrió con una dulzura que se notaba era falsa. - misma madre, diferentes padres. -aclaró al ver la curiosa mirada de él.- _

_Snape asintió con la cabeza, haciéndole saber que había entendido._

_-Pero aún así quisiera saber el porqué del escándalo. -miro ahora a la pequeña Carolina, la cuál mantenía un sonrojo en las mejillas. _

_-Oh, nada importante profesor -habló la pelirroja de nuevo, queriendo ser el centro de atención en esa conversación.- Solo que le preguntaba a mi hermana sobre su... enamoramiento repentino. -dijo inocentemente. _

_-¡Miranda! -chilló la castaña claramente indignada y más sonrojada que nunca, más no sabía si por la rabia o vergüenza que sentía en ese momento.- Si me disculpa, profesor -habló con dureza, al parecer olvidando con quién hablaba. Inclinando la cabeza y dando media vuelta, emprendió con paso firme su camino hacia un pasillo el cual doblo sin mirar atrás. Al parecer hasta se había olvidado del desayuno._

_Mientras tanto, Miranda después de carcajearse por su reacción, se acercó al oído de su profesor y rozó con sus dedos la mano de éste. _

_-Le gustas, y mucho. Más claro no puede estar. -al notar como el cuerpo del hombre no reaccionaba ni siquiera tensándose, bufó molesta.- ¿Entonces era cierto, esto es todo? _

_Él no se molestó en responder, solamente asintió con la cabeza mientras empezaba a caminar, y doblaba la misma esquina por dónde Carolina había salido anteriormente. Ella, lo siguió. _

_-¡Eres increíble! -le cortó el paso, y ambos quedaron en el aparente pasillo solitario sin tener en cuenta la presencia oculta de la hermana de Miranda. -¿Porqué haces esto, eh? ¡Dímelo! -lo tomó de los hombros, acercando su cuerpo peligrosamente al de Snape._

_-Tu misma dejaste claro que esto era solamente diversión cuando empezamos, cosa que yo acepté sin replicar. -se limitó a decir, sin perturbarse ante la cercanía. _

_-¡Eso era cuándo era una adolescente que quería aparentar ser mayor! ¡Ahora.. !_

_-Ahora -le cortó, antes de tener la misma discusión que empezó hace tres semanas.- sigues siendo la misma adolescente queriendo aparentar ser mayor, y lo sabes._

_-Si, pero que ahora sabe lo que quiere. -avanzo un paso hacia él, reduciendo la distancia que había y dejando los rostros de ambos a pocos centímetros que los separaba. _

_-Estás a solo un mes de graduarte, no eches a perder todo tu esfuerzo por una aventura que en unos años olvidarás._

_-Yo jamás te olvidaré, Severus. -finalizó, abrazando al hombre y escondiendo su rostro en su pecho._

_-Confundes superficialmente tus sentimientos, Miranda. -suspiro, alejándola de él.- Y esto tiene que terminar, ya. -la soltó, dándose vuelta y emprendiendo de nuevo camino hacia su despacho, dejando a la chica plantada en ese solitario pasillo._

**OoOoOoO**

-Si que ha sido un gran amante, que yo recuerde al menos. -sonrió, mirando hacía el rostro de su ex-profesor. -Incluso llegué a pensar que lo amaba. -se carcajeó de sí misma-

-Pero él siempre te mantuvo con los pies en la tierra, o al menos trato.

-Si bueno, nunca se ha caracterizado por ser un hombre sentimental. -sonrió con picardía – aún no sé como ustedes llegaron a ..

-Miranda has el favor de callarte.- masculló la castaña.

-¿Y qué sino? - retó, entrecerrando los ojos.

-Disculpen.- una tercera voz se escuchó desde la entrada de la enfermería. Ambas chicas miraron hacia el lugar donde procedía dicha voz, encontrando así a Harry Potter.- ¿Interrumpo algo? -miró interrogativamente a ambas.

-Para nada, Potter. -dijo socarronamente Miranda.- Yo por mi parte ya me retiraba, si me permiten .- hizo una falsa reverencia, sin poder ocultar su sonrisa burlona, y aunque pudiese no lo habría hecho. Camino hacia la entrada de la enfermería, donde paso al lado de Harry sin siquiera mirarlo y salió, dejando a Harry y Carolina solos.

-Harry – la castaña lo miro fijamente.- ¿Que te trae por aquí? -ladeó la cabeza, mirando a el chico con curiosidad.

-Quería ver si el profesor Snape había despertado ya.- dijo simplemente, dirigiéndose hasta donde ella se encontraba y sentándose en el borde opuesto de la cama.

-Es algo curioso que lo llames ahora profesor, cuando antes solamente le espetabas por su apellido -comentó sonriendo Carolina.

-Antes era solo un chiquillo que iba a ser enviado a morir sin haberse enterado de nada. Ahora.. bueno, gracias a él pude abrir los ojos y resolver algunas preguntas que rondaban en mi mente.

-Él llego a apreciarte mucho Harry, en serio. -comentó McGonagall apareciendo de repente, y poniendo las manos sobre los hombros de éste.- No sólo por ser el hijo de Lily, también por lo que has llegado a ser. -sonrió melancólicamente.

-Lo sé, profesora. -suspiró.- Él hizo mucho, no sólo por mi sino también por los estudiantes de Howgarts. Hizo todo lo que pudo incluso hasta el final.

-Y todos nosotros considerándolo un traidor. -McGonagall miró con pena a Snape. -Especialmente los profesores, nos empeñábamos en demostrar nuestro disgusto para con él.

-Disculpe, profesora -llamó Carolina que hasta ese momento se había mantenido al margen de la situación. - ¿Ha dicho algo el Ministerio con respecto al estado de Severus? Me refiero... bueno. ¿lo llevaran a Azkaban? -preguntó tímidamente

-Absolutamente no, señorita Cortés. Y aunque lo intentasen no se los permitiría. -habló con firmeza.

Tanto Harry como Carolina suspiraron aliviados.

Snape empezó a recuperar la consciencia lentamente, entreabriendo los ojos con cautela. Gimió adolorido al sentir el peso del mundo sobre su cuerpo viejo y adolorido. Sonrió con pesadez por dentro, el tiempo empezaba a cobrarle cuenta de los años. Y teniendo en cuenta la mordida de la maldita serpiente, no era como que su situación mejorase mucho.

Maldita y jodida serpiente.

Pero al menos estaba vivo, para bien o para mal.

-Minerva... -susurró adolorido, al abrir por completo sus ojos y ver a McGonagall frente a él. Se sintió desorientado por un momento, y las luces del día que se colaban por la ventana le hicieron volver a cerrar los ojos con fuerza. - Alguien apagué las luces, por Merlín -gimió, cubriendo sus ojos de la luz solar y protegiéndose.

-Buenos días, Severus. - habló la directora de Hogwarts.- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Excelente. No sabes lo alentador y cómodo que es tener la mordida de una serpiente en el cuello que estuvo a punto de matarte, Minerva, en serio, deberías intentar sentir esto, es maravillosamente reconfortante.- ironizó con la voz ahogada.

-Veo que tu sentido del humor sigue intacto, eso es bueno. -sonrió la directora, por lo que él bufó molesto.

-¿Cuánto tiempo he estado dormido? -preguntó, tratando se reincorporarse en la cama.

-Dos días exactos, profesor. Y será mejor que no intente hacer movimientos bruscos -la señora Pomfrey se acercó, puso una mano en el pecho del profesor de pociones y lo recostó de nuevo, a lo cuál intentó alegar.- Y no me desobedezca. Será muy héroe y todo ahora, pero mientras éste aquí yo seré la responsable de su salud, y le aseguro que no tengo intenciones de cargar con usted más de lo esperado, ¿entendido?

-¡Deje que me siente al menos, Poppy! -se quejó éste a modo de respuesta.

-Que no, que no, pesado. Ahora cállese y abra la boca. -Snape negó rotundamente con la cabeza- ¡Abra! - volvió a negar.- ¡Minerva, ayúdame!

-Severus, dejá de comportarte como un niño y abre la maldita boca. -ordenó endureciendo sus facciones, pero con una clara sonrisa en los labios ante el comportamiento infantil del profesor. Recibió una mirada de resentimiento profundo por parte de Snape y éste por fin abrió la boca.

La enfermera aprovecho para introducir una cuchara en su boca que contenía una sustancia verde y con textura pegajosa. Snape por su parte, mantuvo el líquido dentro de su boca, y estuvo a punto de escupir con ganas sino fuera por la mirada que ambas mujeres le enviaron. Trago fuerte. Uh, que asco.

-¿A que no estuvo tan mal, eh?

-¿Quieres que te responda en verdad, Minerva? -la mirada del pocionista lo decía todo.

-Usted jamás cambiará, profesor Snape. -comentó Harry sonriendo cálidamente.

-_**Lo que me faltaba**_.- pensó. Snape inspiró, y suspiró hondo.- Él que sigas con vida, Potter, solo puede significar dos cosas. O hemos ganado, o el ejército de Voldemort se ha retirado por ahora.

-¡Hemos ganado, profesor, hemos ganado! -comentó jovialmente, por lo que recibió una mirada incrédula por parte de Snape. -Es una larga historia, verá, cuando Voldemort..

-¡Severus! -chilló Carolina, no pudiendo estar más tiempo callada e, interrumpiendo el relato que Harry iba a dar, se apresuró a tomar una de las manos del profesor y dejar salir las lágrimas de alivio al saberlo a salvo.- ¡Oh, Severus, estás a salvo! -gimoteó, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de él, como tantas veces lo había hecho.

-Ca.. rolina.. -susurró, sintiendo como el peso de ella en su pecho hacía que le costase respirar. Dirigió su mano hasta la cabellera castaña y acarició con parsimonia.- no es que no.. me dé gusto ve-verte.. pero.. no respiro. -terminó haciendo un gran esfuerzo por tomar el aire que podía.

-L-lo siento -gimoteó de nuevo y se limpio las lágrimas de las mejillas repetidas veces. Dejando así, sonrosado su rostro.- e-es que.. y-yo.. -suspiró, intentando calmarse.- Me alegra que.. estés bien.. -finalizó mirando al hombre con ternura.

-Si, creo que eso ya quedó bastante claro. -dijo con dificultad, normalizando su respiración. Carolina sonrió.

-Yo.. bueno.. ¿me he perdido de algo? - dijo Harry confundido, mirando de Snape a Carolina, y de Carolina a Snape.

-De nada, Harry, de nada -sonrió sonrojada ella. Olvidando momentáneamente el porqué había esperado tanto que el profesor recuperase la consciencia.

-Pero.. !¿cómo que nada? ¡Le has abrazado como si nada, y él no te aparto! ¡Y.. y.. ! ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Porqué todos me miran como si fuese el único que no se entera de nada? -chilló molesto y cruzado de brazos.

-Sólo cálmate, Potter. Me estás matando la cabeza. -espetó Snape con molestia.

-¡Es qué es raro que no le envié ni siquiera una mirada de desprecio, profesor!

-El hecho de que usted sea la viva imagen de James Potter y eso me haga querer estrangularlo cuál muggle primitivo no significa que me comporte así con cualquier alumno. ¿Sabe? Incluso hay quienes son de mi agrado. -dijo con sorna.

-Estoy bastante agradecido con usted por lo que ha hecho por mí pero también tengo limites profesor, y ha de saber que soy muy poco paciente. -comentó con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios. - Además sé que en el fondo, muy en el fondo, me aprecia.

-No debí darle esos recuerdos, no debí darle esos recuerdos. -susurró para sí mismo.

-Por cierto, lamento que tía Petunia se haya burlado tanto de usted, más por ese blu..

-¡Estás ganando un Cruciatus potente, Potter! - masculló mirándolo con odio. Se reincorporó, apoyándose con un brazo, de costado, y estirando la mano como queriendo invocar por medio de magia el cuello de Harry para que llegará hasta su mano.

-¡Severus Snape, ya basta! - gritaron las tres mujeres ahí reunidas. Minerva con las manos en la cintura, Poppy de brazos cruzados y Carolina negando con la cabeza reprobatoriamente. Severus las miró a todas con gesto de molestia, bufó y se recostó insultando por lo bajo a Harry.

-Entiendo que Poppy esté aquí, incluso Minerva y Carolina. -miro a Harry.- pero, ¿tú qué haces aquí, Potter?

-Profesor Snape, -Severus rodó los ojos al escuchar el cómo lo llamó. Minerva y Carolina sonrieron.- he venido a disculparme con usted por .. bueno, por los malos tratos que recibió por parte de mi padre.- inclinó un poco la cabeza a modo de disculpa.

-Potter esto es completamente innecesario, en serio.

-¡Pero es qué..

-Nada, Potter. Solamente olvida eso y vive con la consciencia tranquila.

-Mi consciencia no se quedará tranquila hasta que acepte mis disculpas.

Severus suspiró:- Tienes la terquedad de tu madre. Está bien, está bien, acepto tus disculpas. -dijo resignado.

-No lo dijo convincentemente.- Dijo melosa-mente y sonriendo malicioso.

-¿La señorita Weasley está en este momento inconsciente o porqué está aquí perdiendo el tiempo en vez de estar con ella? - espetó Snape molesto.

-Ya entendí, ya entendí.- Harry giró su rostro y bufó molesto. - Recuperese pronto, profesor. -se marchó.

-Al fin, podré descansar. Gracias a Merlín.- cubrió su rostro con sus manos, frotándose los ojos para evitar que la molesta luz dañara más sus ojos.

-No tan rápido, Severus.- Minerva le puso una mano en el hombro, zarandeándolo levemente.- Aún tengo algo que preguntarte.

-¿Qué quieres? -la miro con molestia.- Estoy muy cansado.

-Valla, valla. Al menos eso demuestra que sigues teniendo algo de humano.- rió.- solamente quería tener en cuenta tu opinión con respecto al puesto de director del colegio, Severus.

-A mi me importa un bledo ese puesto, Minerva. Quedatelo tu, seguro que desempeñaras mejor la labor. Con sinceridad ese puesto no va conmigo.

-Está bien, respeto tu decisión. -inclinó la cabeza.

-Pero quiero ser el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. -pidió, levantando un dedo, como poniendo una condición.

-Oh.. -sonrió cálida.- Lo siento, Severus, pero eso no será posible. -levanto el dedo índice, mandándolo a callar antes de que pensase en replicar.- El puesto ya está ocupado por otra persona. Solamente queda el puesto para enseñar Pociones.

-¡Pero si ni siquiera ha pasado una semana de la batalla! ¡¿Cómo es que ya tienes cubierto ese puesto? -ignorando la fulminante mirada de la señora Pomfrey se reincorporó en la cama, echando chispas por los ojos hacia la directora de Hogwarts.

-Será un milagro tal vez. -se encogió de hombros.- En todo caso, me corresponde presentarte a la nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.- con un grácil movimiento de brazo señalo a Carolina.-

-¿Qué? - su cuerpo detuvo cualquier funcionamiento o actividad de sus órganos.

-Así es -sonrió la aludida.- ahora seré su compañera de trabajo, profesor -comentó con una sonrisa sincera en los labios.

-¡Esto es obra del Karma! -gimió cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

-No exageres, Severus.- le consoló Carolina tomando una de sus manos y acariciándola entre las suyas. - Además, no podríamos encontrar a un profesor más capacitado para enseñar la delicada y elaborada ciencia de la creación de pociones. -sonrió.

-Dices eso para hacerme sentir mejor. -con el pulgar acarició los dedos de la castaña. Gesto para darle a entender que su intento de consolación había funcionado.

Minerva le hizo señas a la señora Pomfrey, indicándole que era mejor dejarlos solos. La enfermera asintió y cautelosamente ambas salieron de ahí, dejando a la pareja ensimismada en el encuentro de miradas.

-Nos han dejado solos.- susurró ella, acercándose a Snape. Su corazón empezó a palpitar más fuerte, como si fuera la primera vez que un hombre estuviese así de cerca de ella. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que no lo besaba, tanto tiempo desde la última vez sus dedos se encontraron con los de él en un juguetón contacto. Y ahí estaba una oportunidad de oro, de aprovechar la situación y demostrarle cuánto lo había extrañado.

-Creo que captaron el mensaje.- rodeó la cintura de Carolina con un brazo, acercándola hacia él. Sus respiraciones chocaban en el rostro del otro. Las mejillas de ella se habían sonrosado levemente, haciendo que se viera de lo más adorable. Los labios de ella estaban a un centímetro de tocar los suyos; inclinó su rostro hasta rozar superficialmente los carnosos labios de la mujer frente a él.

Las manos de Carolina, que se habían quedado en el pecho de Severus, recorrieron un camino trazado imaginariamente hasta sus hombros, para de ahí pasar directamente a su nuca, cuidando que ninguno de sus dedos rozase la herida que él portaba en el cuello. Notó como él se tensaba ligeramente cuándo le acarició el cabello. Juntaron sus labios con suavidad, quedándose un segundo que les pareció eterno así.

Carolina pareció destensarse ante la unión de sus labios, pues relajo los hombros. Snape, con la mano que tenía libre, acarició la mejilla de la castaña con suavidad, mientras lamía desde la comisura izquierda hacia la derecha del labio inferior de ella, pidiendo permiso para introducir su lengua en la boca de la joven. Ella, aceptando gustosa la intromisión, abrió levemente la boca dejando que la lengua de Severus entrase fugazmente en su cavidad.

Comenzaron a enredar sus lenguas, batallando por tomar el control del acto. Los dedos de la joven siguieron vagando por entre el cabello de Snape, sujetándose de su nuca para no dejarse caer. Las sensaciones que ese beso le estaba causando era diferentes a los que antes había compartido con él u otro hombre. Había anhelo, desesperación y ansias de probar un poco más del otro, por parte de ambos.

-Sev.. -gimió ahogadamente, cuando los labios del pocionista descendieron hasta su barbilla, recorriendo un camino por su cuello. Llegado a cierta zona que él sabía, era su punto débil, absorbió la piel de manera que dejo una marca rojiza en ella. Ella suspiro, enredando sus dedos en los cabellos de Snape, haciendo que se inclinase e incitándolo a que siguiera hacia su clavícula.

Estremeciéndose por la lengua del hombre lamiendo y saboreando la piel expuesta de su cuello, fue que sus manos empezaron a buscar botones en su túnica para desabrocharlos. Desabotonó los primeros botones procedentes del cuello, dejando una abertura dónde se podía ver el pecho de Snape.

-No entiendo porqué debo disculparme yo, Harry. Si sufrió por ti, no por mi.- se escuchó una voz que pasaba el marco de la entrada.

-Ron, tu no fuiste para nada justo con él tampoco.

-¿Y Hermione, qué? -protestó.

-Hermione fue la que más respeto le tuvo. Anda, solo ve y discúlpate.

-Esta bie... -la frase quedó al aire. Tanto Ron como Harry se quedaron estupefactos al presenciar la escena entre la pareja: Snape con el rostro escondido en la clavícula de la chica, ella acariciándole el cabello y echando la cabeza hacia atrás, en un gesto claro de satisfacción. Pero se habían detenido, claramente por su irrupción inesperada. Lentamente, y con pesar al parecer, se separaron.

Ron empezó a sudar frío. Maldijo mentalmente a Harry por decidir traerlo a disculparse con Snape inmediatamente después de que despertó. Ahora, Snape que se había enderezado por completo, les miraba de manera asesina. Ambos podían sentir como esa sola mirada los incitaba a huir y al mismo tiempo les paralizaba.

-Potter, Weasley. -masculló, mirándolos mordazmente. - les aseguro que si el puntaje de las casas se contara aún, Gryffindor se habría quedado sin un misero punto. Y, siéndoles sincero, será mejor que huyan.- tomó su varita de la mesa de noche que estaba al costado de la cama.- estaré convaleciente, pero aún tengo energía para hacer unos cuántos maleficos. Y ¿porqué no? También un Avada Kedavra, de ser necesario. -sonrió, y sus ojos destellaron maldad pura.

Durando un misero segundo, todo el entorno quedó en silencio. No se podía escuchar ni siquiera la acompasada respiración de alguno de los presentes. Ese pesado ambiente fue más de lo que cualquiera podría soportar, añadiéndole a un Snape furioso y con varita en mano. Ron, pese a ser un valiente Gryffindor, no era para nada estúpido, así que levantó las manos en señal de paz, y gritó, señalando ahora a Harry.

-¡Fue su idea! - para de inmediato, emprender una rápida y conveniente huida. Harry, sabiéndose solo, abandonado y observado a muerte, susurró un "Lo siento" para después echar a correr detrás de su amigo vociferando un "¡Traidor! ¡Espera a qué te ponga las manos encima!"

Snape, quién seguía fulminando con la mirada el lugar por donde escaparon los tan vanagloriados Gryffindor, masculló:

-Un día de éstos, juro que olvidaré que ese chico es hijo de Lily y me cobraré todas las que me ha hecho.

Y con ayuda de esa sola frase, la mente de Carolina hizo un "click" y recordó el porqué había esperado con tantas ansias el qué Severus recuperara la consciencia. Se acomodó el cuello de la túnica, pues los labios masculinos habían conseguido apartar un poco de tela para poder tener contacto con su piel. Se sonrojó hasta las orejas por la vergüenza. Estuvo a punto de dejarse llevar por el momento sin reparar en la situación actual. Ni siquiera les había importado la herida que él portaba en el cuello, y de no ser por Ron y Harry habrían continuado algo hasta llegar a un punto desconocido.

Agradeciendo mentalmente a los dos Gryffindor, suspiró y se reincorporó, normalizando su respiración y preparada para enfrentar al hombre frente a ella.

-Severus.. -llamó la atención del hombre con voz temblorosa. Puso sus manos en su regazo y volteó la mirada, posando su falso interés en la ventana que se encontraba justo arriba de la camilla dónde se encontraba sentada.- Hay... algo que necesito.. pre-preguntarte..

El aludido enarcó una ceja, y siendo presa de la curiosidad y la preocupación asintió levemente, para que ella continuase con la que seguramente, intuía, sería una platica de lo más problemática.

-¿A-aún.. amas a Lily Potter? -susurró, sin mirarlo aún. Sabía que si lo miraba quedaría hipnotizada a tal grado que no escucharía respuesta alguna. Y eso no podía ser, pues necesitaba urgentemente saber por parte de Severus esa información.

Snape quedó mudó, su cerebro dejó de funcionar en cuánto su acompañante terminó de articular la pregunta y palideció llegando a un blanco fantasmal bastante preocupante.

-¿Lily? -la miro interrogante, tratando de encontrar sus ojos. Pero como ella desvió la mirada hacia el suelo y se negaba a enfrentar sus oscuros ojos, decidió que lo mejor era ser sincero. Suspiro, sería complicado. -¿Cómo sabes sobre mi amor por Lily? Espera, no respondas. -presionó con el pulgar e índice el puente de su nariz, intentando tranquilizarse. - ¿Potter? -acarició su sien al ver como ella asentía tímidamente.- ¿Cuántas más personas lo saben? -contuvo el aire dentro de sus pulmones, esperando la respuesta de la castaña que definiría el tiempo que Harry Potter podría mantenerse sano, salvo y vivo.

-To-toda la comunidad mágica. Lo di-dijo cu-cuándo acabó con Voldemort frente a todos. Y-y El Profeta habló con él es-esta mañana, creo que mañana publicarán lo que dijo para desmentir cualquier acusación en tu contra.

-La próxima vez que lo encuentre lo torturaré de la manera más lenta y dolorosa posible que incluso Voldemort hubiera temido mi ira. -siseó, con un aura negra cubriéndole.

-¡Pero primero contesta mi pregunta!- demandó, juntando valor y sosteniéndole la mirada. Y entonces Snape pudo percatarse de las traicioneras lágrimas que se juntaban en sus ojos. Oh, no. ¡Estaba a punto de llorar! ¡¿Ahora que demonios hacía? Bueno, claro está que tenía que responder lo más sinceramente posible.

Si, era mejor empezar por eso. A las mujeres les gustaba la sinceridad. Al menos eso creía. Pero.. oh no, oh no. Una lágrima recorrió la mejilla de la castaña hasta llegar al mentón, para después perderse entre sus ropas.

-La amé demasiado. Desde que era un niño, e incluso después de su muerte mantuve su recuerdo en mi mente, y corazón. Ella, la mujer que poseía una gentileza y simpatía que caló hasta llegar al fondo de mi ser hasta iluminar la miserable vida qué siempre he tenido. La luz que desprendía su pureza me ayudo a sobrevivir la agonía y desesperación que me embargaron cuándo ella.. murió. -suspiró, no era fácil decir todo aquello.- Ella siempre ocupará un lugar dentro de mi alma. Porque fue mi primera ilusión, la que me hipnotizo desde pequeño. -esperó a ver alguna reacción en el rostro de Carolina. Al ver la expectación reflejada en su cara, decidió prosiguir.

-La amé, si, con demasiada fuerza; tanto así que aún ahora no la he olvidado en todo éste tiempo. Pero he de decir que el cariño que le tenía empezó a cambiar, convirtiéndose en algo casi fraternal. -alzo la vista hacia el techo, lo que venía era aún más difícil de decir.- Yo no me dí cuenta de ese pequeño detalle hasta que _cierta_ -remarcó la palabra con ironía.- persona apareció en mi vida, para descolocar mi mundo.

-¿En-entonces.. ? -dejó la pregunta al aire, mirando expectante a Snape y con un pequeño calor recorriendo su cuerpo por dentro, un cosquilleo en el estómago. Que sensación tan familiar.

Snape curvó la comisura de sus labios, formando una sonrisa que sólo unos pocos eran capaces de apreciar. Colocó sus manos en los brazos de ella, para acercarla hacia sí. El calor corporal que desprendía Snape le llegó a Carolina tan confortante como si le cubrieran con una manta en pleno invierno. Recargó la cabeza en su hombro, aspirando el varonil aroma que desprendía, envolviéndose en su calor e hipnotizándose gracias a la esencia de Snape. El solo hecho de encontrarse entre sus brazos, hacía que sus sentidos colapsaran. La mano de Snape se encontraba tanteando el cuerpo de Carolina. Disfrutando de cada centímetro de piel.

-Entonces .- comenzó con voz ronca.- una chica por demás tímida, introvertida y propensa a excesivos sonrojos en un día, llegó e hizo algo que hasta ahora desconozco para que me confundiera. Con decirte que me quedé embelesado durante algunas clases, tanto que ignoré por completo algunas ocasiones idóneas para humillar a Longbotton. -acarició la mejilla de Carolina, contemplando como el sonrojo se hacía presente. - ¿Sabes quién fue esa joven que me mantuvo con la cabeza echa un lío por tanto tiempo?. - ella negó con la cabeza, con una sonrisa en los labios. Mentía, sabía de más la respuesta pero le apetecía escucharlo de su parte.- Vamos, recordarás al menos cuándo empezaste a acosarme, ¿no?

-¿Acostarte? -preguntó incrédula.- ¡Yo no te acosé jamás!

-¿Ah, no? -sonrió con malicia al ver como ella, ofendida se separaba de él, cruzando los brazos y le miraba con el ceño fruncido.

**OoOoOoO**

_Severus mantenía la mirada fija en un pergamino, cuyo contenido era un intento de redacción sobre las propiedades que tenían los ingredientes para preparar la poción de los Muertos en Vida. Bufó con molestia al saber que la mayoría de las redacciones contenían ni más ni menos que una pobre explicación, minimizando lo más posible y que dejaba mucho que desear. Definitivamente una bola de ineptos. Solo había un puñado de ellos, los cuáles era capaz de contar perfectamente con los dedos de una mano, que al menos se esforzaban en entregar un trabajo decente. Como esa chica Gryffindor, Hermione Granger, de primer año; hija de muggles si, pero con más conocimientos que los sangre pura de Slytherin, eso era algo que tenía que admitir, con pesar. _

_Escuchó como alguien llamaba a la puerta. Suspiró con pesadez, pasándose una mano por el rostro. Sabía demás quién era, y la verdad es que no tenía ni siquiera la paciencia para convivir con **esa **alumna sin decir algo hiriente en el intento. Masculló un "adelante" al ver la insistencia de la chica, y de inmediato un rostro enmarcado por una cabellera castaña se asomó tímidamente por el marco de la puerta. _

_-Cortés, ¿va a quedarse ahí parada todo el día o va a entrar? -dijo con sorna. Ella se sobresaltó al escuchar su voz hablándole, pero de inmediato reaccionó. Entró y cerro la puerta tras de ella. Avanzo lo suficiente para quedar delante del escritorio de su profesor y se sentó en una silla. _

_-¿Tiene alguna duda referente al proceso de alguna poción de nuevo, o ya no está dispuesta a usar esa excusa para venir cada sábado en la tarde a mi despacho? -siseó peligrosamente, frunciendo el ceño. El rostro de Carolina adquirió un color escarlata que le llegó hasta la punta del as orejas. Trago saliva y obligó a su cerebro a pensar en una respuesta bien dada. _

_-Pro-profesor.. y-yo no .. -trató de excusarse. _

_-No crea que no me he dado cuenta, Cortés. -mascullo, levantándose de su silla y manteniendo la mirada más intimidatoria que pudo.- ¿Cree que es la primera vez que me ha pasado algo así? Aunque no lo crea, señorita, usted no ha sido la primera alumna de su generación que a diferencia de las demás tiene una fascinación insana por mostrar interés en hombres mayores.- Carolina bajó la mirada al piso, y susurró unas cuántas palabras que él no pudo llegar a entender.- ¿Qué ha dicho?_

_Carolina alzó la vista bruscamente, ahora ella también tenía el ceño fruncido, los labios apretados y una mueca de desagrado. Snape nunca la había visto así, más no iba a dejar intimidarse por una chica a la que le doblaba la edad. _

_-He dicho, profesor.- susurró, claramente audible. Ese susurro sonaba peligroso, muy peligroso.- Que estoy segura de que usted conocerá bastante sobre el tema referente a alumnas enamoradizas de sus profesores. -masculló, con un brillo de decepción en sus ojos. A Snape le pegó eso como una bofetada.- Aún se acuerda de Miranda, ¿cierto? Apuesto a que usted no le miraba con desprecio cada vez que venía a buscarle, ¿o si? -se levanto, cabreada. Aunque Severus era más alto que ella, ahora no podía amarrarse la lengua.- ¿Entonces porqué mi sola presencia le repudia? ¡¿Porqué? ¿Es porqué no soy una Slytherin, es eso? ¿Qué hay de malo en mi, que ni siquiera me brinda la misma oportunidad que a ella? -su cuerpo empezó a convulsionar. Sentía el rostro arderle, y las lagrimas escapando traicioneras de sus ojos. Sostuvo la mirada al profesor de pociones, aunque su vista estaba nublada. _

_¿Porqué la mirada dolida de ella empezaba a hacerlo sentir incómodo? Tal vez porque siendo tan frío y sarcástico, seguía siendo humano. Si, eso era. ¿Pero desde cuándo se compadecía de las alumnas enamoradizas? Suspiró, acarició la sien derecha y cerro los ojos. Esa situación era completamente diferente a la que había esperado. Incluso Miranda había sido diferente, ella solo se había acercado a él diciéndole directamente que le gustaba, y ya, ahí había empezado todo. Pero no, esta chica no podía ser parecida a su hermana ni siquiera en eso, tenía que llegar y dramatizar más las cosas. Rodeó el escritorio, a lo cuál la ahora temerosa alumna retrocedió unos pasos. Sonrió con burla, y pensar que se había visto tan fiera en solo unos segundos. _

_-¿Eso era todo, señorita Cortés? -preguntó al estar frente a ella, qué había quedado acorralada entre él y la pared. Al ver la cara de confusión de ella, se inclino un poco, quedando su rostro demasiado cerca de su rostro.- Veinte puntos menos para Ravenclaw por su insolencia.- siseó, sin hacer la mínima reacción ante la cercanía. Al notar el sonrojo de ella, sonrió burlón.- ¿Entonces lo que usted pide es una oportunidad, eh? -se irguió, orgulloso y altivo._

_Carolina se quedó con la mente en blanco ante la pregunta. ¿Qué intentaba Snape que respondiera ella? ¿Acaso era una insinuación? Abrio y cerro la boca, balbuceando frases sin sentido. Esa situación no se la había imaginado ni en sueños. Ella solamente había calculado dos resultados; o salía de ese despacho con una sonrisa irradiando felicidad pura, o llorando sin control. _

_-Pro-profesor.. ¿q-qué intenta decirme? -tartamudeó, sintiendo como su calor corporal había aumentado súbitamente ante la cercanía de Snape. _

_-Las oportunidades se nos brindan equiparando el esfuerzo y empeño que nosotros damos para conseguir un objetivo.- dijo calmadamente, e incluso relajando sus facciones durante un momento. - Si lo que usted quiere es una oportunidad, entonces consigala. _

_Carolina, buscando un significado para aquellas palabras, antes de pensar en que sería lo siguiente que tendría que hacer, sintió como unas manos se posaban en sus hombros. Levantó la mirada, encontrándose con los dos pozos oscuros que Snape tenía como ojos. Hipnotizada, entrecerró los ojos, y entre-abrió los labios. Estaba totalmente embelesada que se sorprendió cuándo al final notó unos finos labios sobre los suyos. Se quedó completamente paralizada. Suspiró, con una sonrisa tonta surcando su rostro. _

_Snape se acercó al oído de su alumna, y rozó con sus labios el lóbulo de su oreja. Un estremecimiento recorrió la espalda de Carolina, por lo que se abrazó al pecho de su profesor, sujetándose a su espalda. _

_-Carolina. -susurró, por lo que ella volvió a estremecerse al sentir su aliento en el rostro.- te he dado una gran ventaja. El resto, va por tu cuenta.- dijo con voz queda, y con lentitud se irguió dejando sus cuerpos aún muy pegados, pero apenas rozándose. _

**OoOoOoO**

Ambos se habían quedado callados, rememorando esa escena lejana. Claro, la recordaban con claridad. Ese fue el momento mismo en el qué todo empezó. Las miradas coquetas, sonrisas cómplices, encuentros privados, celos y confusión por parte de Snape, auto-suficiencia de Carolina y, al final, las noches en las que demostraban en un acto carnal lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

-Por tus acosos yo tuve que acceder a brindarte una posibilidad de crear algo.- dijo Snape con la cabeza ladeada.

-¡Pero fuiste tú el que me acorralo y beso, pederasta! -señalo acusadoramente.

-Y tu, la que tomó en serio mis palabras y empezó a seducirme.

Carolina balbuceó incoherencias durante unos segundos, pero al comprender que esa partida la había ganado el pocionista, decidió voltear la mirada con aire ofendido.

-Al menos hemos dicho, lo que teníamos que decir.- comentó Snape despreocupadamente, sin haber notado como Carolina se mordía el labio, como cada vez que hacía cuándo ocultaba algo. Carolina detuvo su mano a tiempo, que estaba a punto de tomar uno de sus mechones de cabello y enredarlo por lo largo del dedo, sabía que si hacía eso, Severus se daría cuenta de qué ocultaba algo, y eso no se lo podía permitir, _no ahora._

Se levanto, y al voltear a ver a Snape, miró a un punto indefinido de su mejilla.

-Supongo que estás cansado -retrocedió unos pasos.- descansa mientras yo voy con la directora a preguntarle,, algunas cosas -sonrió, tratando de no parecer nerviosa. Se dio la vuelta y al cabo de dar cinco pasos, escucho la voz ronca de Snape.

-Vale, cuándo vuelvas espero que me digas que es _eso_ que aún no me has dicho, y que te tiene alterada.

Se detuvo, fulminó con la mirada a Severus y lo maldijo mentalmente a él y a su detestable habilidad para leer a su antojo las mentes. Apresuró el paso y con aire ofendido salió de ahí.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Tarararan!<strong>_

_**He aqui el fin de este fic ^^ espero que les haya gustado, haganme saber su opinion en un review, tanto si les gusto como sino. Y cualquier tipo de critica constructiva es bien recibida.**_

_**Sin más por el momento, ¡Nos vemos! **_


End file.
